Eric Delko and Calleigh Duquesne oneshots
by SlimeDaddy
Summary: A bunch of oneshots
1. Not In Front Of My Friends

"So is it confirmed that game night is at Delko house?" Ryan asked Tim.

"Definitely. And no you can't have the recliner chair" Tim said putting his things away in his locker.

"Oh please! it's first come first serve" Jesse said walking in with Walter.

Eric walked in chuckling how they all were fussing over his favorite chair.

"6pm you guys" Eric said before grabbing his bag leaving.

Eric left out the lab remembering to stop by the store to pick up some ice cream for his pregnant wife. And right on cue Calleigh was calling him.

"Yes my love?" Eric answered as he started his car.

"Don't forget my ice cream pleaseee" calleigh said.

"I won't, I'm on my way to pick it up now" Eric said.

"Ok baby, see you when you get here" she said before hanging up.

/

"Got your ice cream" Eric said walking in the room with a spoon as well.

"Hi baby" calleigh smiled holding her arms out for Eric.

Eric kissed calleigh before rubbing her belly.

"Thank you" she said grabbing the spoon and ice cream.

Eric took his phone and wallet out his pocket before taking his jacket off, throwing it over the chair that sat in the corner of the room.

"How was work?" Calleigh asked as she dug right into the ice cream.

" it was alright" he said taking his shirt.

Calleigh ate her ice cream as she watched Eric undress in front of her. Eric looked at Calleigh watch him, chuckling at how she was watching him like a tv show.

" you enjoying this?" He asked.

" very much. Hurry up and take your pants off" Calleigh said.

" put that ice cream down and come take them off of me" Eric said smirking.

"Umm, I think not" she said.

...

When Eric opened the door Ryan, Tim, and Jesse all rushed towards the recliner chair.

"Aye! Don't don't break anything" Eric said closing the door.

"Calleigh up there sleeping man?" Walter asked.

" Naw she's watching a movie" Eric said.

Walter walked over towards the bottom of the stairs before he shouted up to Calleigh.

"Hey Calleigh, it's Walter!"

"Hey Walter!" She shouted back.

"Hey Calleigh" the rest of them shouted.

Eric brought out the snacks and beers for everyone. During the game Eric would get up every now and then to go check up on his wife to see if she needed anything. After the game was over they all sat around laughing and joking.

"All I'm saying is shit get done with me, Tim and Eric" ryan said.

"It's sad how they need three people to process a crime scene" Jesse said to Walter.

"It's not even like that and you know it" time said.

"Sureeeee" Walter laughed.

"At least we're can all agree on that I'm the fastest" Eric said with a grin.

"Woahhhh there, let's not get ahead of yourself" Jesse said.

" my boy Jesse be eating them guys down" Walter said clapping Jesse up.

" the name speaks for itself" Tim said.

"Wow, it's almost 11pm. It's getting pretty late" Calleigh said coming downstairs.

"We're just getting started Cal" Ryan said.

Ryan looked down at his phone when it went off.

" never mind" Ryan said when she seen Natalia's text.

" yeah I thought so" Calleigh said.

"Well guys it was fun but my lady spoke" Eric said getting up.

Eric said bye to the guys before he started cleaning up the living room while Calleigh went to raid the refrigerator.

"Awe man we're out of pickles" she said.

Coming back out the the living room calleigh seen the empty pickle jar on the end table.

" Eric you let them eat my pickles"

" I promise I'll buy you some more" Eric said pecking her lips as he passed by her to take the trash outside.

"Two at that"


	2. My Girls

Calleigh had one leg draped over Eric as she slept while her face was practically buried in Eric's neck. Ava woke up from her bad dream, sitting up in her bed. Her night light up half the room but it was still too dark for her. Ava couldn't take her eyes off the closet, thinking the scary man in her dreams were there. Ava ran to her parents room, jumping right in their bed thinking the guy was chasing her.

"DADDY!" Ava shouted as soon as she jumped on the bed, landing on Calleigh's leg.

Eric quickly grabbed the gun he kept strapped between his bed and night stand. Keeping it at his side as he looked around the room to see what was going on. Calleigh also woke up in the process.

"What's going on?" Calleigh asked in her sleepy voice.

" a scary man was in my dreams and now he's in my closet" the four year old said.

" princesa it was just a dream" Eric said looking at his daughter.

" I want to sleep with you and mommy" Ava said giving her dad those famous puppy dog eyes.

" how about this baby girl. Daddy goes and check out your room while we cuddle"

With that being said Ava got under the blanket moving closer to her mom. Calleigh wrapped her daughter up in her arms kissing her forehead.

" I'll be back" Eric said putting his gun away before he went to check Ava's room.

"Mommy what if the man hurt daddy?" Ava asked.

" your daddy is really strong and he won't let anybody hurt us" Calleigh said rubbing her daughter's back to put her back to sleep.

Eric came back in the room before getting into bed. Ava left her mom side before she was cuddled into her dad.

/

Horatio had the whole team on the crime scene it was a triple homicide. Eric pulled up with Tim, walking in the house it was blood everywhere.

"Looks like candy man stopped by here"Tim said.

"Right" Eric said.

Walking further into the crime scene Eric spotted Calleigh taking pictures. Eric left Tim before making his way over to his wife.

"Hey beautiful" Eric said with a smirk.

Calleigh couldn't help but smile when she seen Eric. He just did things to her without doing anything at all.

"Hey lover" she smiled.

"So what's going on here?" Eric asked.

"Mom in the kitchen, child upstairs, and dad in the garage. The killer took out mom first because the back door window was shattered, went upstairs to the kid, then dad" calleigh explained.

"Sounds about right. I'll go dust for finger prints"

...

Eric and Calleigh were on their way over to Eric's mother house to pick up Ava but had stopped at a grocery store to pick up a few things.

"So this means you're cooking tonight?" Eric asked with a grin.

"Don't I always"

"Hey, I cook sometimes" Eric said as he pushed the cart.

"You try to cook but we always end up eating take out" calleigh said laughing as she picked up some tomato paste.

"Wow, that's a low blow. I see who's not getting any of my dessert tonight" he said.

Calleigh turned around towards Eric before she leaned up on her tippy toes pecking Eric's lips.

"I'm not worried about that because I know you're going to give me anything I ask for" Calleigh said.

Eric looked around before chuckling at what his wife said because it was definitely true, it's impossible to say no to calleigh.

" you're being a bad girl today Cal" he said biting his lower lip.

" spank me" calleigh said to Eric before she walked down the aisle.

/

They all were out in the living room watching some cartoon movie Ava picked out. As she sat between her parents, her attention didn't stay on the movie for long before she started playing with calleigh's hair.

"I like mommy's hair. It's pretty and long" Ava said as she played in her mother's hair.

"Well you have pretty long hair too Ava" Calleigh said to her daughter.

Ava was a mixture of both her parents. Skin color, hair color and texture just like her dad but features and same eye color like her mother.

"But I have curls like daddy" Ava said jumping on her daddy, forgetting about her mom's hair.

" yes you do my little angel" Eric said kissing her all over her cute face.

"Give mommy kisses too" Ava laughed.

Eric chuckled before he leaned over lightly pecking his wife's lips.

" well why can't I get kisses from you missy?"

Ava jumped in Calleigh's arms kissing her mom all over her face. Eric smiled at his girls, he was so happy and without a doubt he wouldn't trade them for anything in the world.


End file.
